


Hamilton Oneshots

by DaFlangstLairde



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, College, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Henry is a Little Shit, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insults, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sick Character, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tree Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlangstLairde/pseuds/DaFlangstLairde
Summary: Basically just me, writing oneshots





	1. Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting requests for oneshots!
> 
> Just tell me what you want in the comments, and I will tell you if I will write it or not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is sick and hides in his room. That is, until Laf finds out. Has a cute ending.  
> 

All of Alex's roomates knew that he worked too much. He always stayed late writing, and woke up early in the morning because of school. He had deep bags under his eyes and his skin was as pale as a ghost. His hair was always tied, but it was still everywhere. He was sleep-deprived, even if he wouldn't admit it. He also didn't eat enough. He was small and too skinny. He never had enough energy, so he drank a lot of coffee. 

But, even all those things couldn't stop his from writing. He wrote and wrote and wrote and wrote. He wrote whenever and whatever he could. He wrote essays that placed him on top of every class he was in. He sold homework to students and earned money. He wrote his friends' homework so that he can have more time with them, but that time was spent in writing too. He wrote in his journal (diary). He had an account on tumblr where he wrote about whatever people asked him for (except for the inappropriate stuff). 

And all of this made his roommates very worried. They always had to bring him to bed with force. They always had to drag him in the kitchen to eat. They had to. Because of he didn't... bad things might happen to him. And one day, one of these bad things Did happen. 

Alex was sick. His nose was runny, he had a burning fever, and he felt weak. He had less appetite than on average. He couldn't focus, and he felt tired. He couldn't drink coffee, because whenever he did, he puked it all out. He just locked himself in his room and kept writing. 

It was Lafayette's turn to drag Alex to eat. Laf was one of Alex's roommates, along with Hercules and John. They were all very close friends, even if their friendship was a little... Unusual, most people would say. Anyway, it was Lafayette's turn to get Alex to eat. He knocked on Alex's door cautiously, careful not to startle the boy. 

"Alex, mon ami, lunch'z ready! Can you pleaze come out?"

No answer. 

"Alex, petite lion, are you in your room??"

No answer. Laf began getting very worried and knocked a little louder. 

"Alex, mon cher, pleaze anzwer me!"

Laf heard a quiet thud from inside the room. He felt relieved and even more worried at the same time.

"Alex, iz everything alright??"

"Yeah, yeah, 'm fine" 

Alex answered Laf's frantic knocking but secretly cursed himself. His voice sounded sore and raspy. Which awoke suspiciouns inside the french boy. 

"Are you zure? You don't zound exactly perfect from what I can hear..."

Alex cleared his throat, ready to use a card that was sure to win.

"I was just sleeping."

Laf felt instant regret. How could he wake up the petite lion when he needed sleep so badly?! 

"Oh god, I'm zo zorry petite lion! I didn't know!"

"'S alright Laf. Don't worry."

"Can I come in??"

"No."

First we had instant regret for Laf! Now we have instant regret for Alex! Instant regret for everyone!  
It was a bad idea to snap at Laf like that and Alex knew it. Laf instantly knew there was something wrong. 

"Mon cher, pleaze, unlock the door."

"It's a big mess here, I don't want you seeing it."

That at least was true. 

"I don't care about that Alex, pleaze let me come in, or come out."

Alex knew there was no way he was getting out of this. He slipped the key under the door, he was too weak and tired to stand up. Lafayette unlocked it and came in. He saw Alex and gasped. He kneeled down next to the other. 

"Mon cher, petite lion, what happened to you?! Are you alright?!"

Laf touched Alex's forehead and practically burned himself. Alex had a terrible fever and his nose was running and- and he looked terrible. He was sick. 

"Alex, you are zick! Why didn't you tell uz?"

Alex felt guilty hearing the sadness and hurt in Laf's voice. 

"I didn't want you to worry..."

Alex cursed whoever had cursed him. He felt hot tears appear in his eyes. Laf saw them and hugged the shorter man, ignoring that he might get sick as well.

"Nouuuu" 

Alex pushed Laf away, not wanting him to get sick too. Lafayette pulled him up and carried him to the living room, bridal style. He left Alex to lay on the couch and went in the kitchen where John and Herc were making food. They must have noticed how worried he looked, and gave him questioning looks. 

"Alex is zick, but he doezn't want to admit it, and waz going to hide in hiz room. I got him to get out of there and ztop writing, but he is ztill in a terrible condition."

He was talking very quickly, but the other two were used to it. Laf took John's place with helping Herc cook, and John went to check on Alex. 

John sat on the couch next to Alex, who looked at him sleepyly. 

"Alex, sweetheart, why didn't you tell us? Why did you hide in your room like that sweetie?"

"Didn't wanna worry you" he said guilty. John gave him a hug, but had to let go so that he doesn't get sick to. 

"Please tell us the next time, alright?" His voice was soft and gentle. Alex liked it. "Right now Laf and Herc are making food. While they do that, let's pick a movie. We are having a movie night sweetheart!" He smiled, his eyes lighting up with excitement. Alex nodded.

"Cool!" He tried to show excitement too, even if he didn't like the idea that much.

John and Alex began picking a movie and finally decided to just watch every disney movie. Right after they decided, Herc and Laf came from the kitchen, both carrying four plates. Everything lookes so delicious and Smelled like heaven, that Alex and John just stared at the food with amazement, both drooling a little. After that Laf and Herc went once again in the kitchen, each carrying two plates. 

"Wow" Alex whispered in amazement.

"How? When? Who? What? ????" John began speaking before Laf shoved some food into his mouth to quiet him. All of them laughed at that. 

They all sat/layed on the couch, all around Alex. Herc was leening on his left shoulder, John was at his right side, playing with his hair, and Laf was laying in everyone's lap. They spent the night cuddling, watching Disney, eating amazing food until they physically couldn't, and eventually fell asleep. 

It was one of Alex's greatest memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to correct me if I made any grammar mistakes!  
> Criticism, feedback, and suggestions are welcomed with open arms!


	2. Too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson, Madison and Burr bully Alex  
> One time, they go too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am accepting requests for oneshots!
> 
> Just tell me what you want in the comments, and I will tell you if I will write it or not. And please be detailed, giving be characters, category (Fluff, Angst, etc.), a ship maybe, etc.

Alex was walking from school, having no patience to go home. He adjusted his glasses, stare locked at his feet. Today hasn't been a good day... But when was it? He hoped today would be a little different, just a little, and they would let him go home without trouble. He was so wrong.

Jefferson was the first to notice him from the other side of the street. A sinister grin split his face. He turned to the other two, Madison and Burr, whispering and pointing at Alex. Now they all knew where he was. He quickened his steps, trying to get out of their sight, or at least be closer to home when they came.

The three quickly approached the boy from being, startling him. Madison grabbed his backpack, yanking it away. With that Burr quickly grabbed his arms, not letting him run away. Jefferson just stood there, watching what was happening. Probably planning something.

Madison opened the bag, emptying it's contents on the ground. Alex cursed the stupid weather because it had to rain, all of his books falling in a puddle and soaking with water. The three laughed, seeing Alex's pained expression.

"Is the nerd sensitive bout his books? Hmmm?" Madison said, his sinister grin widening. He stepped on the books, staring right at Alex as he did so.

"Better run to mommy Hamiltrash! Oh wait, she's dead, isn't she? And yer adoptive parents just don't give a shit bout ya" Jefferson said, finally joining the other two at making fun of Alex. Unfortunately, Jefferson was the one who knew exactly what to say and do to strike a nerve in the orphan.

Alex gasped a little, tears picking at his eyes. Jefferson gave a wide, sinister grin, full with satisfaction at that. All three of them laughed. Burr wasn't holding the small boy as strong as before, being distracted by everything happening. Alex decided to use that, yanking forward and out of Burr's grasp.

Mistake. That made the three taller boys mad. Jefferson grabbed Alex by the collar of his shirt, shoving him to the wall. The smaller boy hit his head, a sound of pain escaping his lips. The Virginian smiled at that, yet not satisfied yet. He threw a punch at Alex's face, causing his lower lip to split a little, enough to start bleeding. The boy whimpered, the pained sound making the others three laugh.

"Such a fuckin nerd, can't stand up for himself" Jefferson teased.

"He talks too much, at least now it will hurt when so" Madison laughed.

"Talk less Hamiltrash" Burr smirked, joining the other two.

"Just go and kill yoself, it'll be better for everyone. No one would give a shit if ya just disappeared." Jefferson pushed Alex against the wall. What he said... Really hit a nerve for the small boy, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. A teacher walked by, probably going home, and saw all of this happening. The three older boys quickly ran away, not wanting to get in trouble.

Alex kneeled down to his books and papers on the ground, putting them on his back. Tears were still coming out of his eyes. The boy suppressed the sobs that wanted to escape his lips. He couldn't start crying like a cry baby in the middle of the street.

After Alex finally got home, closing the door behind him and putting his bag on the floor, he slid down the walk and sat on the floor. Soft sobs began wrecking his body, dark thoughts flooding his mind even more.

What if they were right? Was anyone going to care if he just... Died? Was anyone going to be sad about it? Maybe miss him? Death... Didn't sound so bad. It would stop all this pain. All the insults, all the memories. It would end it all.

And that was Alex's limit. It was his final choice. It was dead silent inside the house- no member of his adoptive family was there yet. The boy went into his room, taking a couple pieces of paper and a pen with him. He wrote 7 and a half pages- his note to the world before he left it. Signed with tears. It had to be written perfectly.

After putting it on a shelf close to the entrance door, Alex took a bottle of pills and a bottle of wine from the kitchen. He went back to his room. It was designed just the way he asked for it to be. He sat on his bed, staring at the items in his hands for a bit of time, tears spilling from his eyes.

After these agonising minutes passed, Alex finally felt ready. He took a lot of pills from the little container, stuffing them in his mouth. Swallowed them with wine. He sat there, on his bed, in his room, in his house. Waiting. As his vision became more and more blurry, until it was completely gone and he passed out.

Sounds. 

Voices.

Light.

Touch.

People.

Hospital.

Alex slowly opened his eyes, terrible headache blinding his thoughts. He felt like he was going to puke his insides out. There was a person, no, people around him, talking, crying.

He heard a woman crying, someone panicking, and a man trying to calm both of them down. When Alex opened his eyes, the woman hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. He finally recognized her- it was his adoptive mother, Martha Washington. He assumed the other two people in the room were his brother Lafayette and his father George Washington. Why were all of them here?

A doctor and some nurses walked inside the room, telling Alex's family to wait outside, which they had to do. The boy passed out again.

Time passed.

Alex was now awake. His thoughts were still a bit fuzzy. But he was awake. The three family members were allowed inside the room. Martha quickly rushed to the boy, tears stains on her face. She smiled at Alex, so loving, so warm. The boy couldn't help but smile back, even if it was weak.

Martha cupped Alex's face, showering it with loving, motherly kisses. She hugged him tightly, softly sobbing.

"Alex, Lex, my beautiful little boy, I was so scared, please don't scare me like that again" she whispered.

From behind her a boy appeared, attacking Alex with a hug. "I swear I'm going to murdah whoevah caused this to happen" Laf said, his French accent strong when his feelings were strong. His voice shook, probably on the verge of tears.

George, Alex and Laf's dad, sat on a chair on the left side of the bed, taking the boy's hand. He didn't say anything, but Alex knew he was also worried. They all were. Because they loved him. And he felt like a fool because he didn't remember that sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to correct me if I made any grammar mistakes!  
> Criticism, feedback, and suggestions are welcomed with open arms!


	3. That One Tree House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested! The requestor's words were:  
> "How about an Alex/John story, where John meets Alex in the middle of the night in a weird place (like an empty tree house?) and he has been punched by his father (it could be because he thinks he's gay). So Alex helps him and becomes his friend, but there's another problem: John falls in love with him. Angst and then fluff maybe? It's up to you (?)"  
> So that's what I wrote :3  
> Instead of it happening at the moment though, John is remembering it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -John's dad is a complete asshole  
> -Has swearing  
> -LGBTQ+  
> -Homophobia  
> -Abuse  
> -When I say 'boy' I mean the character who we're following (John), and 'boyo' means someone else (Alex in this scenario)  
> -If the text is in italics, it means we are in the present  
> -The story switches POVs a lot

_"Hey Lex?" John poked his boyfriend while he was sleeping. It was around midnight and the boy wasn't able to fall asleep, his thoughts wondering off into memories. Alex was laying next to him, breathing peacefully, almost in deep sleep._

 

_"Hmm?" Alex made a questioning noise, too tired to actually talk._

 

_"Do you remember how we met? The first time?" John asked, sitting up on the bed and looking at his lover. Alex, a little alarm ringing in his head, slightly opened one of his eyes, looking at the boy._

 

_"Of course. Why ask?" the boyo sleepily asked, rubbing his eyes. Alex used short sentences when he was tired, unlike when he had his coffee. He had a feeling this was going to be long._

 

-

 

 Alexander Hamilton, a 17 year old boy, yet a college student, was walking in the park after a long and tiring day of studying. It was late, night time, so there were little to no people at the park. It was peaceful. The boyo liked it like this. He smiled softly to himself, relaxation softly filling his senses.

 

That is, until he was walking close to the old tree house. Everyone liked it, and while daytime, there were always kids there. But now there was only the faint sound of choked sobbing and sniffing. The boyo froze. The person in the tree house was clearly crying, and since they were here at that time, probably wanted to be left alone.

 

Yet Alex couldn't fight the urge to comfort them, climbing the not-so-tall tree and carefully peeking inside to not startle the crying person. When he looked, the person turned out to be a boy, close to Alex's age, maybe a bit younger. The boy wasn't facing him, so he carefully approached them, gently wrapping his arms around the crying one.

 

John didn't expect it when gentle arms were wrapped around him. He didn't think there would be anyone there at that time. So the gesture startled him, making him jump a little and yelp quietly. But, soon enough, the warmth and the gentleness calmed him down, comforting and friendly. After the stranger realized that, they pulled away. John turned around to face them.

 

After the two locked eyes, something inside both of them clicked. They both somehow knew that at that moment, the two boys' fates intertwined with each other.

 

"Hello" John quietly greeted the other boyo, not looking away.

 

"Greetings" he greeted back. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Alexander Hamilton." he added after that, introducing himself.

 

"John Laurens, and same. Thanks for the comfort, even if I didn't expect it" John slightly laughed.

 

"Are you alright now? Oh, god, do you need any medical help?" Alex just now spotted the several bruises and wounds John had here and there, and it worried him.

 

"No no, I'm alright." John reassured the other one, smiling softly.

 

"Who did all this to you?" Alex said, while sitting down next to the seemingly-younger boy. He promised that someday he will make whoever did all this pay for it.

 

"My... my father. I... I came out to him that I, well, like boys, and he flipped. I'm pretty sure being gay and being Satan is the same thing for him" John laughed a bit. It was easier to laugh than cry.

 

Alex smirked for some reason. "Well than he certainly will not be very pleased to know his son just made a fried with someone who is bisexual". Both boys laughed at that, the mood lifting up a bit.

 

"I certainly don't regret anything about that decision" John smiled at Alex. At that moment, their journey had just begun.

 

-

 

_"I love you Alex" John said in the dark, a soft smile on his lips._

 

_"Love you too, my dear. Now go to sleep for god's sake!" Alex responded, both of them chuckling. John finally fell asleep, the memory of their meeting repeating over and over in his head. Just like a beautiful melody._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the cool idea! I hope you like it!  
> Song of the day: Set It Off-No Control (this has nothing to do with the fanfic, it has just been stuck in my head all day xD)


	4. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Madison in the JeffMads part, Angsty Jamilton  
> !!!WARNING!!! Touchy subjects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily inspired by 'Smoke and Mirrors' by Jayn.

James was in class. Well, physically he was in class, but mentally he was with his husband Thomas, on a romantic dinner with candles on the beach, looking at the sunset and holding hands with him. Well, the weren't really husbands because both of them were still in high school... and Thomas kinda didn't even know that Madison existed... But James knew they boy loved him deep in his heart, even if he didn't know it.

Lately, Thomas' friends had noticed James and how he stared at his husband. They had told Thomas, and a couple of times the two had locked eyes. Thomas was definitely getting creeped the fuck out because of this unknown boy, staring at him non-stop.

On Wednesday, a girl had attempted to flirt with Thomas, playing with her and hair and all. James stared at her with a look of utter disapproval. Oh, that bitch was definitely getting it. No one was allowed to even come near his Thomas. 

Oh Friday, the exact same girl was on TV. She had went missing on Thursday, and on the next day a message was sent from her phone. It was a picture of her bloodied body, her head not on her shoulders anymore, and the words 'The bitch is dead. She'll never touch what is mine anymore.' The police had tried locating the phone, but the last place where the object was, was a beach. And it was broken in half. On Friday, she was announced dead.

The news about the dead girl were all around the school. A lot of people were scared because of the event, including Thomas. At lunch, he talked with his friends, which were John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton, Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr, Samuel Seabury, Charles Lee, and George Frederick whom everyone called 'King George'. "Guys, I'm scared, wha-" "Thomas, calm down, you're going to start unusual rambling again" Hercules chuckled. "Though he's right, I'm scared as well. Anyone else could be the next and no one knows anything about the murderer" Charles said, with not much of an expression because he never really showed an expression, different than 'resting bitch face (tm)'.

"Than we can't do anything else than hope we're not the next" John said, huffing. "I agree with John. But be careful mes amies" Lafayette said, nodding, his French accent obvious in his voice. The air in the whole cafeteria was a bit thicker than it was usually, a lot of people cautious about the others around them.

In the next month, a total of three people had disappeared from the school, the same way as the girl, including the girl. They were two females and one bigender. The students were getting extremely worried about what is going on. The murderer had chosen this school for some reason, but he was way too smart to leave any hint about who he was.

Meanwhile, without anybody's knowledge, Thomas had gotten together with Alexander. The only thing they did is text, neither of them showing any signs that they're together at school. That changed on Monday.

"We're dating. Actually, we've been dating for about a month now." Alex said in front of their friends at lunch, with a tired yet sweet smile. Thomas wrapped his arms around the shorter one, also smiling, and kissing the top of his boyfriend's head lovingly. The friend group cheered and congratulated the two. While that was happening, James, on one of the closest tables, was staring at what is happening with a sick and unhappy grin, his eye twitching a little. Without realizing it, he bent over the spoon in his hand because of rage. Dating? Dating?! Thomas was cheating on him?!

~~~

Thomas slowly opened his eyes, taking his a couple seconds to adjust to the bright light that shone in the darkness. He tried moving but... he was tied up. He was tied up to a chair. In somebody's basement. His breathing quickened, fear and panic starting to flood his mind. He looked around, seeing Alex also tied up to a chair on the other side of the basement. He wasn't that far away due to the fact that the cold and almost empty room wasn't that big. Thomas tried talking, but his mouth was almost muffled.

James walked down to his basement, a sick grin on his face and a big and sharp axe in his hand. He heard something from downstairs- looks like of the boys had woken up. He chuckled, and when he arrived there, he saw that the one was is husband. Thomas looked at the boy that entered the basement, his eyes widening in fear when he saw the axe and the psychopathic look in the boy's eyes. James removed the gag from Thomas' mouth, allowing him to speak.

"Who are you?! What do you want?! Why are we here?! What are you going to do!?" Thomas frantically asked, his voice cracking a bit here and there, tears of fear picking at the corners of his eyes. "Oh sweetheart, can't you see it? That asshole over there has blinded you. Manipulated you. But I? I'm going to save you from him, I've always seen the truth." James spoke slowly and coldly, sending a shiver down Thomas' spine.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Don't you dare touch him!" Thomas said, desperation in his voice, and anger lowly bubbling up. "Honey, he's just a tempter. No matter how much he says he loves you, he only wants to steal you away from me and ruin you. But I'll save you. Don't worry." James said, while pulling Alex's chair a bit close to Thomas, the two lovers facing each other, even though Alex still hadn't woken up.

But that didn't last long whatsoever, Alexander soon waking up as well. When he realized what was happening, his eyes widened with fear, a tear running down his cheek and his body starting to shake. "Alex! Alex, love,-" Thomas was cut off by a sharp slap to his cheek, his head turning to the side because of the force, his cheek stinging very harshly. "Stop saying his name." James said, his voice cold yet dripping his venom and disgust. He sat in Thomas' lap, taking the boy's chin in his hand and making the boy face him.

"Listen love, here's a deal. If you admit that you actually love me, he might as well make it out alive. How does that sound? I'm not asking that much, the only thing I want is your heart, and for no one else to be above me in it. But, if you lie, this poor boy will have to loose his life. And it will be all your fault." James said firmly, while tears were going down Thomas' face, his body shaking like a leaf. Alexander was trying to break free, unsuccessfully.

Thomas thought about it. The decision was hard. He loved Alex. But exactly because he loved Alex, he couldn't let him die. James sighed "I'm sorry for being hard baby. You're making this more difficult than it has to be." He raised the axe, ready to swing at Alex's head, but homas immediately cut him of with a screech "NO!" to which James froze mid swing, a smirk on his face. Alex was on the verge of passing out. "You decided yet?" James smugly said. "Y-Yes. I-I did. L-Let him go... love. P-lease." Thomas said, his voice shaking almost as much as he himself was, tears heavily streaming down his face.

James lowered the axe, putting it on the ground. He walked back to Thomas, sitting in his lap. "I've always seen the truth. I've always known you love me deep inside. You were simply caught up in that bastard's little game. Please, tell me you love me. Tell you I'm the only one. Tell you want to be with me. Forever." Thomas hesitated, not looking at James' eyes. It was hard for him to say any of this, because it wasn't true. He loved Alex. He felt his cheek stinging from another slap. "Come on now, be a fuckin' man, quiet your cryin'. It can't be that hard to say it, is it? It's not possible for that boy to mean that much to you! Please take me, I'll give you my soul, my heart, everythin'! Just please tell me you love me Thomas!" James' voice raised more and more as he spoke, a mixture of desperation and rage in his voice. He forced Thomas to look at him, and when the boy said nothing, James furrowed his eye brows, standing up. He picked up the axe.

"You're drivin' me insane baby, I hate playing like this. If you won't accept what I'm givin' you, than I'm goin' to make sure you regret it." James voice was deep and sinister, coming out of his mouth like a growl. Both Thomas' and Alex's eyes widened in fear. "No, please d-don't, I beg y-ou, p-please d- NO!" Thomas screeched as the axe swung down, Alexander's head rolling down on the floor, blood spilling on the floor and all over the boy's dead body and at James, at his clothes and face. Thomas watched in utter terror as his love was murdered right in front of him. Something inside him broke. His face lacked any emotion. He was numb. He didn't feel anything anymore.

James sat in his lap again, forcing the boy to look at him. "Tell me that you love me Thommy. Now that he isn't in the way. Tell me that you love me." From James' clothes, Alexander's blood got on Thomas' clothes as well. Silent and broken tears streamed down his face.

James never set Thomas free. He kept his hostage. Thomas never spoke again. Not one word. We was completely broken. James would torture him daily, trying to force him into saying 'I love you'. Thomas was already broken. He couldn't get more broken. He never said. He love only Alex.

At the end, he died. Multiple reasons. James killed himself when Thomas died, saying how they will be together forever this way. A year later the dead bodies of the three boys were found in the basement of an abandoned house. The police figured out what had happened. But it was way too late. It was way too late for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was angsty. This is heavily inspired by the song 'Smoke and Mirrors' by Jayn, a really cool song, go check it out! I hope you enjoyed ^~^ If you would want, I can make a second chapter with a more of a happy ending. Buuuuuut you decide. Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed! 1819 words
> 
> -Da Flangst Lairde


	5. Aftertaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas has always loved the aftertaste.   
> !!!WARNING!!! Touchy subjects ahead

Thomas' body was wrecked with sobs on the ground at his house as an outraged Alexander left it, slamming the door behind. This was all a mess. But, Thomas knew this would happen. Everything that had happened previously had led to this and only this. His beautiful, amazing, perfect, and now ex boyfriend, whom he dated for 3 whole years, leaving him because he messed up.

_"I love the aftertaste" Thomas sighed lightly, playing with Alex' hair as the boy laid in his lap. That broke the comfortable silence the two were in. "What do you mean?" Alexander asked, looking up at the other one with his deep blue eyes. "The aftertaste, I love it. Like, after you chew gum, but spit it out, a different flavor lingers in your mouth. Or when it has rained, and after it stops, it's a whole different feeling than the one while it rains. I've always loved the aftertaste." Alexander chuckled "Woah, when did you get so poetic?"_

Thomas was shaking like a leaf, unable to even stand up. His heart was broken, no, shattered. He had messed up terribly, making Alexander hate him, leave him. Leave him shattered. What did he mess up so badly to cause this? A lot of things. He would daily mess up small things, small yet sometimes important things, and it ticked Alex off. It ticked him off badly, how often Thomas would mess up. 

_"I love the aftertaste" Thomas chuckled, breathing lightly, the two's foreheads pressed together in the dark room. "Hmm?" Alex hummed questioningly, looking at the other's brown eyes. "The aftertaste of your lips on mine. It's still lingering there, soft and warm." "What's it taste like?" Thomas licked his lips. "Bittersweet. Reminds me of you." Alex chuckled, pecking the other boy's lips.  
_

After multiple agonizing minutes, that seemed more like whole lives, Thomas was able to stand up, heavy tears still running down his cheeks. His breathing was uneven, his body shaking terrible. He walked to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. But, he hesitated, and than spilled out the water into the sink, and filled the glass once more, this time with something different. A bittersweet liquid. 

_"I love the aftertaste" Alexander laughed, the sound filling his now boyfriend's ears like a beautiful melody. Thomas smiled lovingly, smiling brightly as they walked around the almost empty park, the sunset coloring the sky in a beautiful palette. But not as beautiful as Alexander. Nothing could ever be as beautiful as Alexander. "What's it about this time?" "You. Your touch. Whenever you aren't around me for some reason, I can still feel your touch lingering on my skin. Your warmth, your gentleness. You."  
_

Thomas remembered the many, many, many times he repeated the words 'I'm sorry', how much it would tick Alex off whenever he would, exactly because he repeated them so much. Too much. Alex didn't like it, no, he hated it. He repeatedly told Thomas to stop apologizing so much, and the latter one will just apologize for apologizing so much, causing an annoyed sigh. 

_"I hate the aftertaste" Alexander said, his voice soaked with grief. Thomas looked down, at his boyfriend dressed in all black. Both of them were dressed in all black. It was a funeral after all. Thomas wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing the top of his head. "I know love, I know..." he shushed the boy softly. Alexander had cried so much, so damn much, that he couldn't even cry anymore._

Thomas walked to the high cabinet, the one where the medicine was kept. He heard a lot of stories on the new about people doing what he was going to do at this moment, and he never understood them. He never understood how could they think like doing this was going to fix their problems. It wasn't. It wasn't going to fix his problems. It was simply going to end them. Emotionally and mentally, he was hurting so badly, so badly, that he was hurting physically because of it. He couldn't stand the pain. 

_"YOU MESSED UP! YOU ALWAYS MESS UP!" Alexander screamed at Thomas, throwing a glass bottle at his boyfriend, the latter one covering his face with arms, the bottle smashing in them and cutting the rather gentle cinnamon-colored skin. Thomas sobbed hard, knowing he messed up again, his drunk boyfriend harshly yelling it at his face. His arms stung because of the shattered glass, his mind hurt because because of his shattering heart._

The pills and the liquid slid down Thomas' throat. With every next minute he felt more and more dizzy and sleepy. He couldn't stand up on his legs anymore, sitting down instead. Silent tears kept streaming down his face, his body trembling, his breathing and heart rate getting slower and slower. His head fell to the floor with a bang as his vision became all black. 

The aftertaste. The aftertaste of Alexander's love, because it was gone. The aftertaste of Alexander's hatred, because that was gone as well. The aftertaste of pain, the aftertaste of the pills, the aftertaste of the bittersweet liquid. The aftertaste of Alexander. His lips, his touch, his warmth, him. 

"I love your aftertaste" Thomas whispered weakly with his last breath. Thomas' last breath. Thomas gave everything to Alexander. Thomas gave his last breath to Alexander. Thomas didn't regret it. Thomas loved the aftertaste. Thomas loved Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here ya go. I have no explanation for this angst but hop you enjoyed nonetheless. It took me 932 words. Good night.
> 
> -The Flangst Lairde


	6. False Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish I had your confidence" James Madison told Thomas Jefferson, the latter one barking out a laughter at that. "Heh, I wish I did too."

"I wish I had your confidence" James Madison told Thomas Jefferson, the latter one barking out a laughter at that. "Heh, I wish I did too." Thomas snorted, earning himself a questioning look from his friend. "What do you mean?" Madison asked. "I mean exactly what I mean" Thomas chuckled ironically, not giving his friend a better answer than that and changing the topic as they walked to the cafeteria.

~

"HOW FAR IS THAT STICK UP YOUR ASS FOR YOU TO BE SUCH A SELF-CENTERED PRICK?!" Alex Hamilton pretty much screeched into Thomas' face, infuriated by the latter one. "LOWER THAN IT IS FOR YOU, GREMLIN!" He spat right back, also enraged by the other one. Long story short, the teacher kicked them both out of the classroom.

~

John ran up to Thomas after school, walking backwards and in front of the slightly taller boy, looking up at his face. "Can you stop getting in arguments with Alex so much and insulting them so much? They get really upset after." John told Thomas. "And why should I give a shit about that?" The taller one said back, purposeful ignorance in his voice. John just narrowed is eyebrows and huffed when he realized how insensitive and ignorant Thomas pretended to be, walking away. 

_Pretended to be._

_~_

"I'm s-orry, okay! I-I'm sorry! Can you shut t-he f-fuck up now?!" Thomas' voice broke as tears began picking at the corners of his eyes, the kids around looking at him weirdly and confused. "No, no Thomas! Just fuckin' cut that already! You aren't sorry even one bit! Don't even speak to me again!" James, Thomas' best friend, no, ex best friend, said back, cold rage and pain in his voice, as he stomped off. Thomas sobbed for a second. What just happened had struck him like a lightning. This softness, this pain, that everyone around saw and was confused by, just as quickly disappeared, Thomas' expression snapping back to his hard and cold one. As if he didn't care about James as much as he actually did. 

James never spoke to him ever again. 

~ 

Thomas clicked 'post' on the long blog he had written, a dry sob escaping his lips, not so dry after another second. Usually his posts would be rants about how everyone else would suck, or how great he is, but not this time. No, not this time. This time it was long. And the difference wasn't only that.

_'I apologize to everyone. I hate myself just as much as all of you do. This image I have created for myself is everything I would hate in a person. Arrogant, selfish, egoistic, self-centered, insensitive, rude, mean, ignorant, cocky, and more. If I hate this type of people so much, than why have I made myself one of them? It's like...a shell. I'm scared of my soft and weak self being hurt, and so I cover it with this hard shell. Ugh, all of this sounds honestly so much like a call for attention, and, if I was you, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if this turned out to be just that. Just... ugh, forget it. I don't even know why I'm writing this tbh. Just... sorry, sincerely and honest sorry to everyone who has suffered by me, not being able to handle life properly. A lot of people have it worse, I don't even think I have the right to say I've suffered when I haven't even had a taste of the real suffering all around the world.'_

He didn't even know if posting it is a good idea. Well, worst case scenario, people will attack him with hate. As in, nothing new. Best case scenario... Probably the same thing. He wouldn't win anything, wouldn't lose anything either, so why not? By the same logic, _why yes?_ Maybe a part of him hoped that someone could give a shit and believe him, and help him. Ha! What a good joke. 

~

Two hours later. 

The News Channel. 

"Young highschooler found by his parents on the floor of his bedroom, unconscious. There had been blood dripping from his mouth and a knife with his own fingerprints in his stomach. About fifteen minutes, or so the doctors say, he had posted what we think might have been his suicide note. The police ran investigation, confirming that this was a suicide. His name is Thomas Jefferson, son of Peter and Jane Jefferson 10th grade in [insert highschool name here]" 

But...

_Was it really a suicide?_

_Or was it just a good opportunity to get rid of this boy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, shout out to my insecurities. Hope you enjoyed even tho you probably didn't XDD Tell me if you would like this to be continued.
> 
> -The Flangst Lairde


	7. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've decided to stay here, even if you said not to"  
> Alexander stayed, even if Thomas said to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using the prompt "I've decided to stay here, even if you said not to"e

Alexander Hamilton was living more than happily with his husband, Thomas Jefferson, and their two children, a son named Philip and a daughter named Polly. They had decent amount of money, a good house at the beach, a pet dog, and all the love and happiness in the world. Both husbands couldn't wish for anything else than this.

"Pops! Pops!" The 10 year old Philip chirped happily, jumping at Alex and hugging his father, whom had just came back from work, both of them laughing happily. "Heya Pip! How's the greatest poet in the world today, huh?" Alex chuckled, putting the boy back down on the ground and ruffling his hair, earning an adorable giggle from the smol one.

"Where's your daddy, Pip?" Alex asked with a soft smile on his face, about Thomas. "Outside! At the back porch!" Philip chirped. "What about your sis? Is she with him?" "Nope, she's sleeping!" Alex kissed his son on the top of his head, taking his hand and walking to the back porch. Just as the small one said, Thomas Jefferson, Alexander's beautiful husband, dressed in black sweatpants and a baggy, magenta shirt with long sleeves, bare foot, was there, standing up and looking at the calm sea. Philip giggled quietly, going back inside and leaving the two lovers alone.

Alex approached the 3 inch taller Thomas from behind, wrapping arms around his husband's waist and startling him a little. Thomas giggled, turning his head to the side and kissing Alexander on the cheek. Both of them were smiling softly, lovingly, as they watched the sunset on the horizon, the sound of the lazy waves filling the comfortable, sweet silence, calming.

"The sunset is almost as beautiful as you. Nothin' can be as beautiful as you though" Thomas whispered softly, looking at the horizon. Alex giggled, Thomas was always one for expressing love. Compliments, presents, physical and verbal affection. Anything that could express his endless love, for his husband, for his children. He got easily attached, and deeply attached. That had never led to anything good before, but with Alexander? With Alexander it was different. With Alexander it was the best thing that could have ever happened.

"I love you, Thomas." Alex whispered warmly, kissing the said one's neck. "I love you too. Forever and ever. No matter what happens." Thomas whispered back, with the same tone. "Forever and ever. No matter what happens." Alex repeated. Both of them meant what they said to the deepest part of their mind, their heart, their soul, their whole being.

And than, after 2 years, the disease appeared.

That was the moment that everything changed.

Thomas laid in his bed, every hour of the day, of the week. His eyes closed. His lips sealed. He looked as if he was sleeping, peaceful, and just as beautiful. Alex would bring him a flower everyday. Thomas would sometimes be able to open his mouth and whisper a couple of words, his voice quiet and hoarse. "Alex, darlin'," he would say "don't stay near me. Please. You need to take care of the children. You'll get sick too. Please, love. Don't risk yourself. I love you" He wouldn't open his eyes. He couldn't, Alex knew he couldn't. He would say these words, or words similar to these, every time he spoke to Alexander.

Alex didn't let the two children inside, didn't let them close to Thomas. He couldn't bare them getting sick as well. He let them only see the sick one from the door frame. Alexander would cry almost every night after the kids went to sleep. Quiet sobs in the dark, chill, spring air. Or when they were at school. When the only two people in the house were the two husbands.

But it got even worse.

Polly got sick as well.

The family found out what caused the sickness. It was from a gene in Thomas' blood. And the effect from the air. The polluted, horrible air. It turned out Thomas and Polly weren't the only ones that had the sickness. Many people around the world had begun getting sick from the same thing. No matter what people told him, Alex stayed in the house. He stayed with Thomas. He knew he was going to get sick as well, he knew he could. But he never left Thomas.

After 3 months, Polly had died. Philip was taken to an orphanage when the people figured out neither Alexander nor Thomas would be able to take care of him. One of them because of the damned disease, and the other- grieving over the first. Alex slowly went to work less and less, swallowed by his grief more and more. He wasn't handling the condition Thomas was in well whatsoever.

One day, after one more year, Thomas spoke again. He hadn't spoken for seven months. Or were they eight? Alex had lost track of time. "A-Alexander" The mentioned one gasped with surprise, his head shooting up when he heard his beloved one's voice after so much time. It was quiet, and hoarse, just like before. But it was weaker. Like a candle, which flame is slowly going out.

"Y-yes love?" Alex said, his voice cracking once, shaking from the tears. "Leave. Don't stay here anymore. Please, darlin'." More tears streamed down Alex's face after hearing the nickname Thomas loved using so much. "No no no! I'm not leaving you! Not now, not ever!" Alex said, desperate. He knew Thomas was right. He refused to admit Thomas was right.

Thomas was right.

Alex got sick too. When he found out, it shocked him on a whole new level. He thought he was safe..? Well, seems rather not. Alexander walked to the bedroom in the quiet summer noon, filled with lazy warmth. He shuffled a little around, after that laying next to his lover and sighing peacefully.

His mind and body felt heavy. Exhausted. After less than half an our, they didn't feel at all. As if he was drifting far into... nothing. He felt sleepy, tired. His limbs went sore, than numb. Numbness that made him question if they were even there. His eyelids and body felt heavy. As if the gravity was now his enemy, trying to make him disappear deep into the ground, away from the rest of the world. Soon they felt numb too. Warmth and numbness. Is this how Thomas felt? All the time?

That was until millions or sharp pain went through Alexander's body, all at once. Like a million needles, going deep into his skin, at the same time. There was no blood, no sound. Alex didn't move, didn't even groan out in pain. He couldn't. He stayed completely still, completely silent, because he couldn't move, he couldn't make a single pathetic sound anymore. Mentally, he was screaming and trashing around, trying to get rid of the agonizing pain, shooting through his body.

So this is what the sickness does to you? Makes your limbs, your body, everything go numb and heavy, as if you were sleeping, and than make you endlessly suffer? Well, no. Soon the pain faded out. Alex couldn't be more thankful. Until it came back once again. He had no idea how much time had passed like this-numbness, pain, numbness, pain. It could be less than an hour, it could be a whole year as well.

"Alex" Alex was able to open his eyes just a crack. It hurt. Everything hurt so badly. He wanted it to stop. But, upon hearing his lover's quiet and weak yet soft voice, he couldn't help but smile. He also couldn't help but wander how now he was able to move. "I told you to leave. Now you're sick too" Thomas whispered, sighing.

**"I've decided to stay here, even if you said not to**. Because, dammit, I love you." Alexander was somehow able to croak out, followed by a pained groan. How did Thomas manage to stay so quiet under all this torturing pain? He has always been the stronger one. Both mentally and physically. And that is one of the millions of reasons why Alex loved him.

"I love you too." Thomas said, his voice coated with love. "Forever and ever. No matter what happens." Alex said, his voice full of all the love he could fill it with, dripping with sincerity. "Forever and ever. No matter what happens." Thomas repeated, affirming it with a soft and loving smile.

**~7 years later~**

Philip placed the bouquet of beautiful flowers between the two cold graves. Even if they were made of cold stone and were surrounded by wet dirt and moist, they never felt cold. They were filled with happiness and endless love. The love of Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton. Both of them died happy, next to the love of their life. Philip smiled a little as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, I'm an a horrible mood  
> I wrote this while on a vacation (I had no wi-fi so that's why I'm posting it now)  
> I quite a bit like how it turned out for some reason  
> Hope you do too  
> Also, 1537 words!
> 
> -The Flangst Lairde

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to correct me if I made any grammar mistakes!  
> Criticism, feedback, and suggestions are welcomed with open arm!


End file.
